


my one and only my life line

by Endymion (yourlocalwordsdealer)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Sokka/suki is only implied), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Picnics, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We love Katara in this house, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/Endymion
Summary: Zuko wants to tell Sokka he loves him, Katara helps + kataang proposal prep.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on https://www.instagram.com/p/CHsdcE-AJ2f/?igshid=nmjx6r2kuz6j this drawing by the amazing @camsadore. Please check it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have a sleepover.

Zuko had his finger hovering over the send button for what felt like an hour. The message was fairly short, but it felt monumental, like when he finally sent it his heart would explode in his chest.

For once he wasn't being overdramatic. That text could be the end of his friendship with Sokka or, if he was lucky, the start of a great relationship. And that was a lot of pressure to put on one text, and the one awkward man behind it.

So when Katara's image popped up on the screen and he could turn his attention to answering her call, he had never breathed a larger sigh of relief.

"Hey Katara." He said, sitting up on his bed. He could see her picture staring back at him from his phone. He'd taken it on a trip to the beach about a year ago and it included the whole gang, although for the contact photo he'd cropped it down to just her. He could see Sokka's arm around her shoulder, giving a relaxed peace sign. Even though he wasn't fully in the photo Zuko had his smile burned into the back of his mind because it hung in a frame over his bed. It was there now, grinning down at him.

It reminded Zuko of the sand castle Toph made, and Aang spilling ice-cream on their rug, and Suki showing him how to surf but the real memory that came to mind whenever he saw it was at the end of the day when they all bundled into Aang's rundown Jeep.

Zuko had gotten absolutely soaked, and was now starting to shake as he faced the cold of the evening. Sokka had piled in next to him and wrapped his jacket around Zuko's shivering form, throwing an arm over his shoulder and casually pulling him closer. They stayed like that for the rest of the journey and when they arrived outside Zuko's apartment block and he tried to give the jacket back, Sokka told him to keep it.

It hung on the back of Zuko's door now, the blue and silver standing out against the blacks and reds of his wall.

"Hi Zuko!" Katara said. "You busy?"

"Not really." Zuko lied.

"Good," Katara replied, "Do you want to come over here for the night? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Is everything okay?" Zuko asked, the question _is Sokka okay?_ sticking in his throat.

"We're all fine." Katara said and Zuko wondered exactly how transparent he was. "It's good news, just come over."

Zuko didn't like how cryptic she was being but nevertheless he agreed, ending their call and making his way to his mirror. His hair was scruffy and unkempt, he was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and sleep shorts and as he pulled on some sweatpants and climbed into his car he prayed that this was an informal visit.

His prayers were answered, Katara opened the door in her pyjamas and as she welcomed him inside she began to chat.

"Sokka's out with Suki." She explained and Zuko ignored the spark of jealousy building in his chest. "They're getting drinks at the bar, there's some band playing that they both like. The spider-monkeys?"

"The spider-flies." Zuko said and Katara gave him a weird look. He blushed red. "Sokka talks about them all the time!"

"Anyway," Katara continued. "Aang is sleeping over while he helps Toph redecorate her room and I really want to talk about Aang."

"You always want to talk about Aang." Zuko said and this time it was Katara's turn to blush.

"This time it's different Zuko." She said, and she couldn't seem to be able to stop herself from smiling. "I'm going to ask him to marry me!"

Zuko immediately pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly.

"That's incredible Katara! You guys are going to be so happy!"

Katara was grinning, and her smile reminded Zuko of Sokka whenever he made a stupid joke. It was the kind of beautiful, infectious smile that made you fall in love with them from the moment you meet. That kind of natural charisma seemed to run in the family.

Katara pulled Zuko into her room where she'd laid out face masks and nail polish and hair ties on the bed.

"I thought we could have a good old fashioned sleepover, like that night when I told you about the short guy I had a crush on in our biology class." She said.

Zuko definitely remembered that night, although for very different reasons to Katara. He met Sokka for the first time that night, and it wasn't exactly a meeting Zuko could easily forget.

Zuko tried to put Sokka out of his mind (not an easy task) and began to examine the nail polish options.

"I was thinking black but whichever you want." Katara said.

"Black will be good." Zuko replied and handed the bottle to Katara as he made himself comfy on the bed.

Katara took his left hand and began to paint as she talked.

"I talked for nearly an hour about how he let me borrow his notes do you remember?" She said, laughing.

"I do! You were like, "Zuko he's so kind and generous Zuko."" Zuko did a very crude impression of Katara's voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Katara said, playfully giving him a shove. "My voice is not that high!"

"It was then!" Zuko said as he focused on not smudging his nails. "It must have been three years ago now. We were babies!"

"We were weren't we." Katara said. "How insane is that?"

"Pretty insane," Zuko replied.

"To think you've had three years to tell Sokka you have a crush on him and still haven't." Katara continued in a mock wistful tone. "Truly tragic..."

"Hey!" Zuko said. "I was going to tell him tonight actually!"

"He's out with Suki tonight." Katara said.

"I was going to text him." Zuko replied, confused.

"You were going to text him?!" Katara said, indignant. "You were going to tell my brother you're in love with him over text!"

She snatched his phone out of his hands and unlocked it, furiously typing while Zuko panicked next to her.

"Here," she said, after a while. "Now give me your other hand."

Zuko did and Katara began to paint as he read the message Katara had sent.

_I'm staying at Katara's tonight. Can I talk to you in the morning? It's important._

"What!" Zuko said. "How am I supposed to get out of this?"

"Stop shaking so much, I can't get an even line. Also, that's the point dummy! Stop running away from your feelings!"

Zuko sat there pouting as Katara finished his nails. The silence was deafening, both of them waiting for Zuko's phone to ping. Eventually Katara put the lid on the polish bottle and started to pin her hair back.

"I'm sorry Katara." Zuko said.

"Why?"

"I've made this all about me and Sokka. You want to talk about the proposal."

"That's alright," Katara said and handed him the pot of face mask. "Now put this on me and we'll talk about our boyfriends."


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tells Sokka he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who bookmarked, left kudos and subscribed! I'm really happy with the response this has got so far. The next chapter will probably be the aftermath + some Kataang.

They talked about the engagement plans for about an hour, Katara gushing about her cute ideas and Zuko being encouraging. After a little while, his phone buzzed making them both jump.

"Well don't just sit there looking at it! What did he say?" Katara said. 

Zuko picked it up.

"It's just my alarm, I need to go wash this off." He said, gesturing to his facemask. 

"Oh okay." Katara said. "You know where the bathroom is right?" 

Zuko nodded and got up from the bed, turning down the hallway and into the bathroom. He turned the tap on, splashing the warm water into his face and scrubbing vigorously with a towel. When he looked up at himself he was red, his hair slightly damp and falling into his face. He needed a haircut, but couldn't be bothered to go to the barbers. 

He found himself clutching the edge of the sink, tears streaming down his face. What if Sokka hadn't responded yet because he knew what Zuko wanted to say, and it wasn't something he wanted to hear? What if he hated him now? What if he'd misjudged how close they were and Sokka was just uncomfortable with the idea of having an important conversation? 

All of these thoughts were shouting in his head, drowning out the sensible part of him that knew that Sokka was just enjoying the concert, that Sokka has never shown any sign of hating him. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed again, this time with a message. 

"Hi Zuko! I hope everything's okay! Tty tomorrow." He read outloud. 

"That's good! He's up for chatting." Katara said from the other room. 

"Yes, chatting! I'm going to tell him I love him Katara." Zuko replied, clutching his phone like a lifeline. 

There were a few moments of silence before Katara appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Hey, Zuko." She said and she leant forward, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Zuko hung his head in his hands. 

"Are you sure?"

He could feel Katara's eyes on him, the motherly look she always gave when he was getting anxious. She pulled him into a hug and he could smell her perfume. 

"Positive." She said, "He's crazy about you."

"You think so?" 

"I know so." Katara replied. "Now let's get ready for bed. It's past 12:00."

When Zuko woke up the next morning Katara was still asleep next to him, snoring softly. He gently moved aside the bed covers and padded into the kitchen, eyes still half closed. He was just reaching to get a coffee mug from the top shelf when someone else grabbed it first. 

"Let me get that for you." Sokka said and smiled back at him, holding out the mug. 

Zuko took it with a shaking hand, still unable to stop himself from smiling back. 

"Morning." He said and set the mug on the counter, squatting down and reaching into the cupboard for the coffee. 

"Oh you don't need to." Sokka said, "I made you some." 

Zuko looked up from where he was sitting. Sokka didn't seem angry at him, or worried. 

"Are you crying?" Sokka said. 

Oh shit. He was crying. Zuko wiped away his tears with one hand and tried to hide his face, skin crawling with embarrassment. 

"Are you okay buddy?" Sokka asked and sat down next to him on the tiles. He reached out a hand but Zuko swatted it away. 

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. "I had something I really wanted to tell you and now I've ruined it." 

Sokka rested a shoulder on the cupboards, brows furrowed.

"I know what you're going to say." 

"Really?" Zuko said, choking back a sob. "And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? My little sister's getting engaged. She's told me already, it's fine." Sokka said, still confused. "I still haven't worked out why you'd cry over that though."

"Sokka." Zuko said, looking up at his best friend. "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

With his hands over his face Zuko hadn't realised how close they really were. He could see the tiny flecks of silver in Sokka's deep blue eyes, the barely noticeable freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. It was overwhelming. 

"I love you." He said, and it was just like breathing out, the words felt natural on his tongue. 

Zuko had a moment of bravery then, where he waited for an answer, the cogs visibly turning in Sokka's mind. Then, his friend rested a hand on his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" Sokka asked and as soon as Zuko nodded he pressed forwards, closing the gap between them like Zuko was precious oxygen and Sokka was drowning. 

Zuko's heart was still racing but in a good way now, as he wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders. It was something out of a dream. 

"I love you too." Sokka said, breathless between kisses. 

"Get a room!" Katara yelled from behind the counter.


	3. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finally proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you've read this whole thing. I wanted to include a short chapter to tie everything up with a bit of Kataang so here's a super fluffy proposal. If you enjoyed this leave a comment and a kudos, it helps as lot ❤

Aang had been excited all week at the prospect of a picnic with the rest of his friends. Katara had managed to get everyone to come; Suki, Toph, the new couple Zuko and Sokka and it was just like old times, when they all went to school together. He finished his morning meditation with a deep breath and reached for his jacket, listening to Katara and Sokka chat in the hallway. Sokka was driving them, so he was staying the night again after about a fortnight of being at Zuko's. Aang couldn't blame him; they were in love, plus Zuko had his own apartment.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Katara asked.

"Yes sweetie." Aang replied and walked out into the hallway.

Katara looked stunning. She'd braided her brown hair over her shoulder and tied it with one of her little ribbon hair ties, a tiny pop of silver and blue. Her top was off the shoulders and shimmery and she was wearing a long silver skirt that swooshed around her ankles. To Aang she looked like a princess from a story book, her brown skin seemed to glow in the light from their hall lamp.

"You look beautiful." He said and for some reason Sokka didn't complain like usual, he just smiled at his sister and turned the key in the door while she reached for Aang's hand.

"Thank you." She replied and smiled up at him, he was taller than her now, 5"11 to Katara's 5"8.

When they pulled up at the park Aang recognised it immediately. It was where they'd had their first study date after Aang agreed to help Katara on a section of work she'd been struggling with. They'd ended up just talking about life: Aang about his friends Zuko and Toph, and Katara about Sokka as well as exam pressure, parents, their future plans and hobbies. Aang had found conversation with Katara to be easy, like she was an old friend.

Suki, Zuko and Toph were already sitting on the grass under a large oak tree and they waved them over excitedly when they saw the car. Sokka finished helping Katara get the picnic basket out of the boot before he ran over, pulling Zuko into a hug. 

Suki and Toph returned to their conversation as Katara and Aang walked over, Toph had apparently bodyslammed some sexist jerk in her Kung Fu class and Suki was looking awfully like a proud parent as Toph explained the details. 

Katara unwrapped the picnic blanket and laid it down on the floor. 

"Do you guys want to eat first or talk for a bit?" Katara asked and after some quick responses from Sokka and Toph she began to unpack the picnic basket. 

They were soon full of soda and sandwiches, Sokka had his arm draped around Zuko's shoulders and Suki was leaning across to pour herself another glass of lemonade while Toph sunbathed on the picnic blanket. 

Aang had just stood up to get a flapjack out of the basket when Toph nudged him with her hand and he looked down to see Katara down on one knee. 

"Aang." She said, and Aang took her hand, unable to register what was happening. "Will you marry me?" 

Aang pulled her into a kiss, his arms around her shoulders and her's around his waist. The world seemed to become still for a moment, as if everything ever was leading up to that kiss. Aang loved Katara so much, and he knew exactly what his answer was. 

"Yes," He said aloud. "Yes."


End file.
